


To: my two best students, who might be in love

by ahmunduhh



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blowjobs, Drama Student Harry, Drama Student Louis, M/M, just something short i might make a second chapter, louis is a bit of an ass at first, who really knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3194636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahmunduhh/pseuds/ahmunduhh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis are high school students in the same drama class. Louis hates Harry, but everything changes when their teacher makes them leads in his upcoming play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To: my two best students, who might be in love

**Author's Note:**

> I remember seeing this on tumblr, but I can't find the post to it, so thanks to whoever made that post. Sorry I can't link anyone to it, but if anyone knows what I'm talking about put it in the comments. Thanks for reading!

Louis Tomlinson has always loved drama. He loves acting, singing, just preforming anything for anyone. He especially loves his drama class. He always walks in with a smile on his face.

Well he did, until Harry Styles joined the same class. The thing is Harry didn't even want to be in the class, it was just the last open class and he needed to fill his schedule. Louis hates him for being there. The thing about Harry is that he's so good at it. He acts well and sings like an angel, he gets on well with anyone he comes across and their teacher adores him.

Not that Louis isn't good, he is in fact best in the class, sure he has to put in a bit more effort but he loves it, so it’s worth it.   
Louis can usually just block out that Harry is in the same class but today it seems the world is against him.

"Today you're all going to get assigned you part in the play, now I know you all asked for certain parts, but" their teacher sighs and continues "you don't always get what you want, you just have to do what you're best at!" Mr.Daggs finishes off, sounding as encouraging as possible.

'Great I've got the lead' Louis thinks to himself. Not that he expected any less. Mr.Daggs keeps rambling on about what the play is about and who's going to do what behind the scenes and Louis isn't paying much attention until he hears his name.

"Alright, Tomlinson you will be playing Riley, who is just figuring out who he is and is realizing that he might be in love with his best friend, Thomas, who will be played by" he pauses and acts like he's forgotten who he carefully chose for the part and Louis rolls his eyes, while Mr.Daggs put his finger on the page to find the name of whoever plays Thomas and finishes with "oh right, Harry!"   
And Louis was just about to zone out but now he is sitting up and trying to fight it with a "wait can't it b-" but he's cut off by a quick "please wait 'til I'm finished to ask questions! Thank you!"

Louis groans, slouching down into his seat and pretends not to listen to every word Mr.Daggs has to say. But in all honesty he is listening intently to every word of his little speech and hears every role in the play, like his best friend 'Annie' who will be played by Eleanor, which he doesn't mind, and he hears every part of how this is a story about finding yourself and being who you are and love. With each word his teacher has to say Louis wants to vomit even more.

As soon as his teacher tells them to read over the play silently, Louis is standing and Mr.Daggs is going to sit and Louis needs the parts to change, like now.

"Mr.Daggs, I really need a different part or like maybe you could change Harry's? Please I can't even pretend to love him!" Louis pleas but it doesn't seem to matter.

"Louis I understand your 'need' but I'm going to have to keep it as is, like I said you don't always get what you want." He states and then leans in to whisper "plus I thought this might be a good way for you two to relieve all that sexual tension!" And if Louis wasn't dead set on a new role before he was now, times ten. But he's kind of taken aback by his teacher statement and he feels speechless. He wants to fight back but his mouth won't move and he kind of just awkwardly nods and walks back to his seat. On his way he notices Harry's eyes on him, watching his every move and Louis thinks he's probably trying to figure how he's going to act like he loves his rival and Louis is feeling the same, which Louis scoffs at because that may be the first time they agreed on something.

When Louis sits in his seat he looks down at the script and notices its Mr.Daggs's original work and he even put in a fucking dedication to "his two best students, who might be in love" and now Louis understands, his teacher is just a fucking prick. He actually laughs now because his teacher thinks his enemy is his lover, that's a joke.

•••••&•••••

Harry doesn't really know how to take the news because as much as he's always kind of envied Louis' work he always kind of wanted to be his friend and work with him and this may not be his passion but he still has a thing for it. And he definitely has a bit of a thing for Louis and put them together and it might be his new passion. Still Louis is the 'enemy' here.

He watches as Louis walks up to Mr.Daggs' desk, probably to ask for a change in roles, and he hopes that they can get changed but a small part of him is hoping Mr.Daggs will put his foot down and tell Louis he has to love Harry, for the play of course.

Harry watches Mr.Daggs tell Louis no and then sees him lean in to whisper something and Harry really needs to know what he said, because Louis doesn't fight back just nods and drags himself back to his seat. Harry watches the whole time and Louis looks at the script and that laughs, an actual laugh, out loud for all to hear. Harry has had it so he gets up and moves to the seat next to Louis.   
"Hey there lover" Harry tries to joke. Louis on the other hand isn't in the mood.

"What do you want Styles?" He spits. And it seems like he's forcing his mouth shut to keep from yelling at Harry. Harry leans in a bit and asks "I just wanted to know what Mr.Daggs whispered to you?"

Louis freezes, like visibly, his whole body just gets tense and he sits there, Harry thinks he must be wishing to have Harry elsewhere but he refuses to leave.

Finally Louis relaxes a bit and tells him "it's really none of your business and in fact, while I've got you here I think you should know we won't be spending more time then we have to together so you better be good at your part" Louis is staring right into Harry's eyes and Harry kind of wants to kiss him but after that speech knows he better not. Instead he just mumbles a quick "great" and goes back to his seat.

•••••&•••••

Harry doesn't talk to Louis for almost a month and when he does he's fuming. Louis is talking to so tall bloke who goes to school with them, Harry thinks his name might be Aiden but honestly he can't be bother to care about that.

Louis and Aiden are laughing when Harry runs up to them and grabs Louis, yanking him along against his will. Louis protests, "what the fuck, Styles?!" He all but yells and Harry is having none of it.

"Shut up Lewis. I need to talk to you." Harry states and Louis just gives in walking with Harry. They end up in the single bathroom and Harry is pushing Louis in and locking the door before anyone can stop them.

"Harry seriously, what are we doing? You could've talked to me outside of the bathroom, I don't care if people see us together." says Louis and Harry rolls his eyes and slumps down to the ground. To say Louis was confused was the biggest understatement. "Come on now, what was so important that you needed to drag me away from Aiden?" And Louis' face lights up a bit when he says his name, Harry wants to do nothing but wipe that smile off his face. He gets up and pushes Louis into the wall.

"Honestly, Tomlinson? You have no idea why I might want to talk?" Louis shakes his head dumbly and Harry lets out a scoff. "Well lover boy maybe I'm a bit pissed off by the fact that we only have 3 months to get our shit together for this play and instead of practicing with me you're off flirting with tall, dark, and handsome!" Harry is getting pissed again and he boxes Louis in, "I mean really Lewis, get yourself together! We don't have a lot of time and I know you wanna play the 'don't come near me crap' but I'm not messing around, so clear your schedule for the weekend cause you'll be spending it with me, got it." Harry finishes with what should be a question but he sounds more like he's stating and Louis it done with this.

"Yeah whatever, I'll call you or something." He pushes Harry away from him and exits the bathroom, leaving a still pissed Harry alone. He thinks Harry might say something back but he doesn't really want to hear and he can't really care because he's a bit pissed off himself now.

Louis stomps away from the bathroom, making his steps loud and heavy. Harry seemed jealous, jealous that Louis was talking to someone else. 'Tall, dark, and handsome ' Harry had called him. He had no reason to be jealous, they hated each other! Louis could not fathom where that came from! As soon as he got to the main hall he sets out to find Aiden, because he was going to finish the conversation he was having! Definitely going to finish it, and definitely not to spite Harry Styles.

When he found what he was looking for he all but ran up to Aiden, pushed him into the wall, getting on his toes and crashing his lips into Aidens. It was rough and that's what Louis needed, he was still pissed and he was just going to kiss it away he thought as he stuck his tongue in Aiden's mouth. The thing is the kiss was all wrong. And the boy seemed all wrong but he pushed that feeling far, far down. He needed this right now.

Louis thoughts were interrupted by a teacher clearing his throat, loudly, and following it with a "save it for later boys." Louis flushed a bright pink colour and stepped back, "right, well I'll see you later Aiden...” He finished with a pat on Aiden's chest and an awkward stumble down the hall.

Somewhere in the pit of Louis' stomach he was glad they were interrupted, but he'll never admit that out loud.

•••••&•••••

Harry is lying in bed later that night and all he can think about is Louis fucking Tomlinson. Louis fucking Tomlinson roughly kissing Aiden fucking whatever his last name is. Aiden doesn't deserve Louis and his beautiful lips. Those are Harry's, well not yet but they will be. It’s become his new mission.

So he takes his new mission and puts it into action, pulling out his phone and sending Louis a quick text. Only he's not sure what to send. First he types out 'so my house or yours?' but then he thinks it sounds more like he's asking a one night stand where to go so instead he sends a simple 'hey.'

Harry tries not to check his phone but he just can't stop, and even though his volume is on high, he hits the unlock button every few seconds to see if a new notifications have popped up. None did for what felt like an hour even though it came in like five minutes.

'hi...?' Is all Louis sent back and Harry rolled his eyes, saying hello shouldn't be this hard.

Harry waited five minutes exactly before sending off a sarcastic 'that really shouldn't be a question you dumbass. Xx' he adds the x's in hopes that Louis will understand he isn't really a dumbass, well mostly. Also he hopes the five minutes keeps Louis on his toes waiting like he'd been before.

Louis doesn't respond for an hour and it doesn't just feel like an hour, he literally waits one ENTIRE hour, Harry is just done with this, he almost doesn't want to even look at the message but his hands are against him and he swipes to unlock his phone. The message says 'call me' and that throws Harry off a bit, he's not sure how to take it. Before he decides if he's gonna call his phone is ringing through the room and his screen lights up with LEWIS flashed on his screen. He answered but doesn't say anything.

Louis speaks up after a bit. "Are you gonna say anything?"

"'Ello" is all he has to say. Louis starts to laugh at that and Harry is can't grasp what is going on, he pinches himself to wake up but instead, he hisses out a quiet "ouch..."

"What?" Louis has stopped laughing now.

"I said... Ouch?" Harry tries to state but kind of comes out as a question, and why the fuck did he say that... Louis is going to ask. Fuck.

"Hurt yourself?" He asks

"Yeah didn't think you were actually calling so I pinched mys-" Harry cuts himself off, cause seriously what the fuck is he saying this for?! “‘M sorry.... 'M making this weird, I think…?" Well if he wasn't before he is now, "fuck.” He tries to mumble but Louis hears it. And now he's laughing again.

"Harry, shut up mate. Listen when am I gonna come over? I was thinking I'll just go home with you tomorrow?"

Harry is so happy, he needs Louis to come over, he can't mess up, so he goes for casual, or he hopes. "Oh, erm, yeah, yeah, sure, that sounds great Lou, Louis, bud! Okay great, see you tomorrow!" And he hangs up. Yeah, that was casual...

•••••&•••••

It’s Friday afternoon, everyone is reading over their lines of the play and for the first time in class they start going over it all. Louis and Harry are stiff to say the least. Harry still felt pretty uncomfortable from last night’s call but mostly he was nervous.

Louis came into class carrying an extra bag, hopefully holding stuff for later tonight. Maybe Louis will stay the night. Maybe they'll cuddle. But maybe Harry should stop dreaming.

They only go through one scene and they aren't even 'in love' for this scene, but still Harry feels in love. Yeah, he is definitely fucked.

There's only about five minutes let of class when Louis walks over to where Harry is sitting, "hello young Harold, how are you?"

Harry stares up at a standing Louis, he guesses his face looks shocked cause Louis chuckles and sits, he leans over and pinches Harry's arm. Harry flinches away "ow, what was that for?"

"You're awake" Louis says through a smile. Harry is in awe of this boy in front of him, he slowly starts to understand and his smile grows wider and wider until he lets a little giggle out.

"Erm thanks" Harry stifles out through his giggles and Louis can't take it. Harry is literally giggling, he wants to kiss him but he can't, he settles for slapping his hand over Harry's mouth.

Harry immediately stops his giggles, looking Louis right in the eyes, his face changed and Louis can't pinpoint what changed. But with his hand still on Harry's mouth, Mr.Daggs walks by and whispers a "told you" to Louis. It clicks in his head that Harry might like Louis’ hand over his mouth a bit too much, he pulls his hand away quickly, while Harry blushes and turns his head to the front of the class room.

The bell chooses that second to ring and neither of them have ever felt so relieved. They walk out standing next to one another, once they get outside of the school they both try talking at the same time

"Well I guess I'll-"  
"So are we going-"

They both make an awkward laugh and say "you first" and then of course they laugh again. Louis decides to talk first. "Are we going straight to yours?" He asks.

In all honesty Harry had actually forgotten Louis was coming over, ever though not ten minutes ago it’s all he could think about. "Oh right, yeah let's go"

That's all they say for the whole walk home, it silent, but neither of them find it uncomfortable. It seems as if they have been friends forever, even though last week Louis didn't even wanna look in his direction. 

•••••&•••••

It’s been three hours since the boys got to Harry's house. In those three hours Harry feels like he's fallen even more for Louis and all he can think about is kissing the older boy. Which really isn't a good thing because Harry still has to get through the night and the rest of the weekend. He's not sure he'll make it, honestly.

It’s just that Louis is so adorable. He's loud and funny, yet sometimes he's quieter and held back. And maybe Harry has almost gone to tickle him like five times.

When he finally snaps and does it, it's because Louis is teasing him and he's been fake pouting for too long and he just dives for Louis' sides and goes for it. It’s definitely the fastest way to shut Louis Tomlinson up, he decides.

Louis is in the middle of teasing Harry for his head scarf collection "I've never met anyone who wears these ridiculous things and here you are with-"

Harry goes straight for the sides and Louis barks out a loud laugh and then he can't stop laughing and he's shouting "stop!! Please 'arry! Pleaseeee!" Louis falls onto the bed laughing and Harry follows, he doesn't let up, just takes the second to climb on top of Louis and keep attacking.

Louis finally decides to fight back. The thing is Harry is hardly ticklish but when you get just the right spot he's a goner and it seems that Louis know this, on his first try he finds the right spot and Harry all but flops down on Louis and surrenders.

When they stop, Harry is just laying on top of the boy and they're both catching their breath and when Harry lifts himself up a bit he's got Louis boxed in under him and he just looks so fucking good and Harry can't stop himself when he leans down and kisses Louis. At first he's wary, but when Louis returns the kiss and pokes his tongue out asking for access, Harry is quick to give it to him.

They kiss until they have to pull back for air and Harry doesn't stop there, while Louis is taking deep breaths he leans down to attack his neck. He sucks and licks multiple spots on his neck leaving deep purple bruises scattered for everyone to see but for now he doesn't care. When he pulls back to look at his work he brings a thumb up to poke one bruise and stares down at Louis, all he can say is "mine." Louis thrusts his hips up at that moment and Harry grinds down meeting him halfway.

Harry makes quick work of getting them both shirtless and then he's leaning in to kiss Louis' torso. Once he gets to his pants he looks up, he's hesitant before getting right to the point saying "wanna suck you"

Louis feels like he might pass out because god, yes, please. But he can't seem to form words so he just grunts and pushes his hips up towards Harry.

Harry lets out a half laugh at Louis' actions before going to undo his pants. He pulls them down as fast as he can and looks to see the bulge in his briefs. He doesn't go right to take them off. He first teases Louis, just to get back at him. He mouths at the bulge through his pants sucking where he can see the head. Louis is making such beautiful sounds above him but he eventually can't take the teasing and grunts "get on wit' it" is all Harry need to hear. He slowly pulls off his pants letting Louis' cock spring free, and jesus, he has a pretty dick.

Harry wastes no time before getting his mouth on there. Taking the base in his hand and licking a fat stripe on the underside of Louis' dick.

Louis moans out a soft "'arry" and god he wishes that he could record him right now and listen to it on repeat. It just encourages him to give more and he takes his dick into his mouth all at once. Louis thrusts up feeling his dick hit the back of Harry's throat. This time Louis moans loudly, all Harry can hope is that his mother or sister do not come home for a while.

Harry is now looking up with tears in his eyes, watching Louis' face while bobbing up and down. It’s not long before Louis is mumbling "'m close" out breathlessly and Harry doesn't stop just keeps his pace up. Not two minutes later Louis is grunting and coming down Harry's throat, and god he takes it all not even choking a little; that alone could make him come all over again.

He's in a bit of a hazy state but after a minute or two he realizes that Harry probably wants to get off too, he says as much but Harry just shakes his head "already finished" he states sounding a bit embarrassed. Louis just groans mumbling "that's so fucking hot" grabbing his face and kissing him again.

It’s not as urgent as before but it’s still wonderful, and definitely better than kissing Aiden. Its almost as if Harry read his mind cause as soon as they pull apart he asks "better than Aiden?" And he seems a bit smug and kind of jealous so Louis answers with a small shrug and "ehhh..." Earning his a playful punch in the shoulder.

But then he's giving Harry another kiss and says "much better." Honestly Harry doesn't think the night could be better.

They fall asleep like that laying tangled in each other right on the edge of Harry's bed. They probably could have slept all night but when Gemma arrives home she waltzes into his room and jumps on top of the bed.

"Hello little brother! Fancy way of introducing your new boyfriend, should have thought to put clothes back on before I came home" and then Harry jolts up remembering that Louis is laying naked as the day he was born and oh fuck Gemma is here. He throws the blanket up and over Louis who is somehow still asleep.

"Fuckin' christ Gems couldn't you knock?! Is mum here??"

"Not for another few minutes so you'd better wake your lover boy here and put on some clothes quickly"

Harry flips her off, telling her to get out before he locks the door and goes to wake Louis.

He softly shakes him, while whispering "Louuuu" right into his ear.

He shakes him a bit more but when Louis just grunts he tells him "okay if you don't get up I'm gonna have to tickle you"

Louis only grunts again, sleepily thinking it's an empty threat. But then Harry is grabbing his sides. Louis is almost kicked to life and he's sitting up in no time.

"My sister walked in here while we were sleeping..." He informs.

Louis shrugs thinking 'I had a blanket over me, so whatever', then voices as much to Harry.

Harry blushes and shakes his head "actually I just put that over you when I realized she was here..." He throws his hands up in a slow shrug "oops..."

Louis' eyes go so wide he fears they might pops out and then he blushes four different shades of red, feeling even his neck starting to heat up. "Fuckkk Harry, why didn't you think about this?!"

"Sorry babe, was more focused on you then my sister in the moment so it slipped my mind, but unless you wanna meet my mum in a similar fashion then I suggest you forget about it and get dressed"

Louis rolls off the bed and pulls his clothes on and just as they're done fixing their hair they hear the front door opening and closing. Louis is a bit nervous to meet Harry's mum but he's sure that she's going to be just as wonderful as Harry. 

•••••&•••••

Maybe they should have thought about the dark hickeys on Louis' neck before they went in the kitchen to find Anne, Harry's mum, to meet for the first time ever. Harry says hello to his mum and the turns to introduce Louis but she stops him before he can start.

"Harry, please tell me why those marks are on this lovely boys neck?" She inquirers calmly. Which kind of scares Harry more.

"Mum please don't make me explain something we both know none of us want to hear right now" Harry tries.

Gemma chooses that moment to walk in and give her two sense "I'll tell her then young Harold, no worries" she parts his shoulder, turning back to their mother "you see mum, when two people-" Harry slaps a hand over her mouth and throws an apologetic look to Louis, who turns out to actually be laughing at Gemma. What was his life? This is not funny!

Gemma licks the palm of her little brother’s hand while he's more focused on Louis. Earning her a loud "ew gems!! God why do you need to be so nasty?"

While Harry is giving her a disgusted look Louis lets out a loud laugh along with Harry's mum and Gemma.

"You all laugh at my misery but when this is you in my place don't come cryin' to me!" He informs them.

His mum pats his back, telling him "come one H, we're just havin' a bit of fun, lighten up." She turns to Louis asking "by the way what's your name?"

"Louis" he states sticking his hand out to shake hers, but she pushes it to the side and envelopes him in a hug.

"Lovely to meet you" she pulls back from the hug turning around to the kitchen "so who's hungry?" Earning her three ‘meeeee's.’


End file.
